<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Author notes by Legodetectivemal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846508">Author notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legodetectivemal/pseuds/Legodetectivemal'>Legodetectivemal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>non - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Random book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legodetectivemal/pseuds/Legodetectivemal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just where I give you information and you can ask me questions but I might not answer them if I feel like they are to personal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No relationships at all - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All my previous books are under review<br/>
Also i need some help with wedding scenes if anyone is willing to help me out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.ebay.co.uk/str/hollyhopescabin">http://www.ebay.co.uk/str/hollyhopescabin</a>
</p><p>Please can you show the finished product </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>